


Devotion

by tsurakutemo



Category: Co-ed School
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, trying something new has favourable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Kwanghaeng leads Yoosung from the bathroom connected to the little bedroom and over to the bed, smiling encouragingly at him once they reach it. They've booked into a hotel for safety measures, and it's much more convenient than any dorm could ever be. Yoosung is completely naked and as smooth as the day he was born, Kwangheng having taken care to remove most of the hair on his body to keep this from getting extremely painful, and it seems like Yoosung's sort of enjoying the feeling – although the look on his face could just be the nervousity taking control.

“Remember,” Kwanghaeng begins as he sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Yoosung with him, arranging the other boy to lie down on his back. “If it gets too much, just tell me. I'll stop immediately. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. Do you understand?”

Yoosung nods at him to show him he has understood and Kwanghaeng smiles and presses a kiss to his brow. “Good.”

He walks over to the bag dropped onto the couch against one wall and grabs it in one hand before moving around and dimming the lights until the only source is from the lamp on one of the nightstands on each side of the bed. Kwanghaeng had cleared the other and merely put paper towels on it to cover it, and now unzips the bag and places several candles of varying sizes onto it along with matches, a pot, two towels, a bottle of lotion and a knife. He pulls out another towel and makes Yoosung spread it out over the bed while he goes to wet one of the towels he'd pulled out earlier.

When he gets back Yoosung is laying down again, looking curious and a bit afraid, and Kwanghaeng smiles at him to try and reassure him. He squeezes Yoosung's hand as he puts the wet towel down and then quickly removes his jeans (the only thing he's wearing, he doesn't want to waste any time) and grins a little when Yoosung's eyes get darker as they stare at his cock.

“Like what you see?” he asks arrogantly, cocking his hip, and Yoosung nods, beginning to sit up, but Kwanghaeng is quick to crawl over him and push him back down.

“Kwanghaeng-” he begins to protest, but Kwanghaeng silences him with a deep kiss.

“Just lie back and enjoy,” he says softly, gazing into his eyes and caressing his cheek. “Okay? I promise it'll be good.”

“Okay,” Yoosung finally agrees and gives in, a little bit hesitant still, but relaxing as much as he can. “Okay. I trust you.”

This is what Kwanghaeng wants to hear and he kisses Yoosung again, hands caressing his body, trailing across his chest and stomach and lightly stroking across his inner thighs, lips relocating to his neck, and it doesn't take long before he gains a series of breathy moans from the younger. With another kiss he finally pulls back and grabs a green-colored candle and lights it before putting it into the pot, hands stroking and touching while he waits for it to get hot enough and for enough wax to melt. He never touches Yoosung's cock, even though it's already half-hard and curving upwards.

Finally he picks up the candle and turns towards Yoosung. “This is going to sting a little bit.” is all the warning he gives before he tips it and drops of wax hits Yoosung's chest, spreading dark green before quickly cooling. Yoosung gasps and jumps, eyes opening wide and mouth open in a silent shout, but then he suddenly sighs and sort of melts into the bed as the sting disappears and leaves a slight tingling sensation. Kwanghaeng, pleased with the reaction, does it again.

This time he gets an even more interesting reaction from the other, who slightly arches as if asking for more, and Kwanghaeng gladly gives it, a little bit a the time, spreading it over his chest and slowly moving down towards his stomach. He takes care to avoid getting any on Yoosung's nipples, knowing it'll be hell to get it off afterwards if he does.

A pleasant smell fills the room, the candle earth-scented, and Kwanghaeng can admit to buying it just because it fit so well. “Sky Earth Yoosung,” he murmurs and chuckles.

Yoosung manages a slightly shaky grin. “Rascal Kwanghaeng.” he answers. Kwanghaeng tips the candle again in retaliation, and Yoosung's grin gives way to a drawn out moan.

Kwanghaeng takes his own cock into his hand and strokes slowly as he blows out the candle and sets it down, picking out a yellow one and briefly lets go of his cock to light it. The wax melts a lot faster and soon yellow is dripping onto Yoosung's thighs. Yoosung practically keens and spreads his legs automatically, cock hard and fully erect and so very tempting, and Kwanghaeng can't help but lean forward and lick at the tip, precome smearing across his tongue.

“Fuck–“ Yoosung manages, breath hitching, and Kwanghaeng tilts his head to look at his face. “Good?” he asks, and gets a quick nod in return.

“Very good.”

“Good.” He shifts to the side and brings the candle closer, letting the wax drip and slide down, stopped by the towel beneath them. Yoosung's chest is rising and falling rapidly, eyes closed as he just lets himself feel, and Kwanghaeng takes the head of his cock into his mouth, keeping half an eye on what he's doing. His tongue presses against that little spot just below the head and it brings out the most delicious noises from Yoosung, who is trying his best not to squirm too much.

Kwanghaeng moans as he pulls back, licking his lips and putting the candle back onto the nightstand, still burning. He grabs the knife next and sees Yoosung tense, but smiles to reassure him once more. “It's not going to hurt,” he says warmly, getting the edge of the knife in under one of the pieces of wax and carefully peeling it off. Yoosung turns entirely willing and almost pleading beneath him, moving his hand down to stroke at his cock, but Kwangheng swats his hand away, giving him a warning glance before he quickly peels off the next piece of wax.

This continues until all the wax is gone, and it leaves Yoosung a panting, trembling mess, fingers twitching to just get himself off. His body is shining with perspiration and Kwanghaeng loves it.

“Turn over.” he orders quietly, and it seems for a moment as if Yoosung hasn't heard him because he takes some time to react. Eventually he's on his stomach, arms crossed beneath his chin, trying not to tense up too much as Kwangheng readies another candle, this time blue. The wax spreads on the skin of Yoosung's back, stretched in front of Kwanghaeng like a canvas he can paint on, and he takes the opportunity with pleasure. Trailing kisses down, he follows with the wax, and in the end it pools slightly at the dip just above Yoosung's backside.

Yoosung is moaning and gasping and whining, trying to get away and get closer to the heat that cools down so quickly, hips pushing into the bed for some friction for his cock.

“Do you want to come, Jungwoo?” Kwanghaeng murmurs, putting the candle down finally, and Yoosung quickly nods, groaning at the sound of his real name. Kwanghaeng rarely uses it, only when he's angry or extremely pleased, and he knows that in this case it isn't the former.

“Please–“ Yoosung's voice breaks, and Kwanghaeng takes pity on him, takes Yoosung's hand and brings it to his own cock so that the other can stroke it for him while he removes the pieces of wax.

“Careful,” he breathes around a moan as Yoosung immediately begins to stroke at a fast pace. “You don't want me to slip.”

He has picked up the knife again, and Yoosung's strokes slow down considerably. Kwanghaeng closes his eyes for a moment before getting onto the job of removing the wax, and half-way through Yoosung lets out a choked sob, stroking Kwangheng faster, fingers curling a little harder around his cock, and Kwanghaeng moans. The knife almost slips from his fingers, but he manages to tighten his grip around the shaft of it before it falls from his hand completely and quickly finishes. He puts it away and forces Yoosung to turn over, moving over him and kissing him deep, his hand curling around Yoosung's cock.

Yoosung is quick to match his pace and soon they're clinging onto each other with their free arms, kissing sloppily as they stroke each other to completion. Yoosung comes a breath's moment before Kwanghaeng does, and the former brings his hand to his lips when he can actually think again, licking at his palm, and it makes Kwanghaeng groan and kiss him.

They lie there for a moment, just sharing these kisses, before Yoosung pulls back, staring up at him.

“That was all sorts of amazing.” he mumbles, and Kwanghaeng chuckles.

“Wasn't it?”

Yoosung hums his agreement and curls up towards him. “Can we do it again sometime?” he asks curiously, and Kwanghaeng laughs, ruffling his hair.

“Of course, of course. Whenever you'd like.”

He looks up over Yoosung and spots the bottle of lotion on the nightstand.

“Hey, lay on your stomach again, will you?”

Yoosung is confused, but does as he's told, relaxing because he knows they won't do anything else that'll get him weak and begging for Kwanghaeng to fuck him until he's a mess. Kwanghaeng straddles the small of his back and squeezes some lotion into his hand, spreads it evenly on both of his hands and begins to massage it into Yoosung's skin.

Yoosung moans and goes limp, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel it, the touch loosening up his muscles pleasantly. “God, that's good...”

Kwanghaeng smiles and presses a kiss to the tip of his ear, working on all of his back, shoulders and neck until Yoosung is practically incoherent and half-way to dreamland. When he feels Yoosung's breathing even out and get slower and deeper, he stops and lies down next to him, grabbing the sheet from where it's just within reach and pulls it over both of them. He kisses Yoosung's cheek before tucking his nose against the crook of his neck and closing his eyes. He's content like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite works I've ever done, though I'm not entirely sure why. It was my first attempt at wax play, and while the details are a little vague, I'm quite pleased with the result.


End file.
